Cheer Sex
by prettyinlily
Summary: Thom/Delly oneshot- Thom knows that being with cheerleader Delly Cartwright is nothing but a mere fantasy, but the events of a basketball game may leave him questioning that fact.


**I don't own THG and a huge thanks to for-prim for being my fabulous beta! Seriously, couldn't do it without her.**

Thom couldn't believe it. He had Delly Cartwright on all fours. She tossed her hair back, some of it flying into his face, but he couldn't care less. All he cared about was how flushed her cheeks were, or how her eyes fluttered closed, or the soft pants coming from her lovely mouth that soon turned into moans. Her full breasts bounced as Thom thrust into her. Her hips and ass were right in front of him. He had a firm grip on her glorious thighs and he felt himself near completion. The speed of his thrusts increased and her moans filled the room until finally he…

Thom was ripped from his dream. He turned in his bed and immediately felt the wetness of his sheets and sleep pants. He took the pillow from behind his head and pressed it into his face to conceal his groans. Hw was thankful his older brother was off in college, or Thom would have never heard the end of his teasing. He was also glad his younger siblings had a separate room. These dreams kept happening and he didn't know what to do. He often tried to wash his sheets in secret, so as to keep his mom in the dark, but they had been happening with more frequency, and always starred the same girl. He blamed this recent one on seeing Delly bend over in her cheerleading uniform earlier in the week. That shouldn't be allowed. It wasn't fair. He felt bad though. Delly was far too good to simply be a fantasy in his spank bank. She was popular sure, but for all the right reasons. She was nice. He wasn't sure anyone was nicer. She had a smile for everyone and always seemed genuinely interested in what people had to say. When it was her birthday two months ago she brought cupcakes for _everyone_ in the school. Granted the school is a small private Catholic school so there's about 350 students instead of 2,000 like the public school in town. But still, it was _her_ birthday and she was more concerned with making sure everyone else had a treat. He heard she didn't actually get one. You could try to dislike her, but she would probably find a way to win you over.

She was too good to star in dreams like that, but then he allowed himself to think about her. Her face. She had long, honey-blonde hair, hazel eyes, and the prettiest smile Thom had ever seen. Then there was her body. Delly was only 16, but she was a _woman_. She had curves in all the right places. A true hourglass shape. He first noticed when, unfortunately for her but fortunately for him and all the other males in the vicinity, a button on her uniform shirt popped open. She was flustered and tried as hard as she could to immediately pull her shirt together, but not before Thom got a good eyeful of her cleavage. That was the first night she appeared in his dreams. After that, he couldn't help but notice her more, which wasn't exactly hard as she was everywhere. She was on student council, the cheerleading squad, Key club, Spanish club. Plus, she was in his pre-calc class because he was a senior who struggled with math and she's a sophomore on the math/science fast track. There are assigned seats in the class, and they don't sit by each other, Thom reasoned that that it was probably a good thing as he had enough trouble with the class without being distracted by Delly Cartwright sitting near him with her legs crossed.

Thom wasn't stupid. He knew that she would never be a real option for him. Delly's father owned a chain of department stores and they lived in one of the nicest houses in town. She got a BMW SUV for her 16th birthday. He only went to the school because he was on a scholarship, which he was always on the verge of losing because of his math grades. Plus, his family is devoutly Catholic and his mother wouldn't hear of him going to a secular school. He was involved in school. Sort of. He joined clubs that didn't require him to do anything like Spanish club and Art club. He mainly just spent time with his buddies Gale, who was also a scholarship kid, but there for basketball, and Bristel, whose family was firmly in the middle class, but they wanted their only daughter to have the best education possible.

Thom finally looked up at his clock. It was six am. Oh well, he was supposed to wake up in like 15 minutes anyway. He rolled out of bed and went ahead and pulled his sheets off of his bed and then walked into the bathroom to shower. Before he knew it, he had eaten a bowl of cereal and hopped into his beat up Camry to drive to school. He parked on the senior's row and walked into school. He had a few minutes before he had to get to first period so he walked to Gale's locker, where he found Gale amidst his usual array of female admirers. Gale nodded at him and Thom reciprocated.

Some of the girls seemed to turn their attention to him when it became clear that Gale wasn't going to give them the time of day. Thom knew he wasn't a bad looking guy. He has dark hair that began to wave when it got too long, slate grey eyes, and tan skin, although it was not nearly as tan as Gale's.

Where Thom's coloring was cool, everything about Delly exuded warmth. Her eyes, her hair, her _smile_. He was so lost in thoughts of her that he barely registered the bell ringing until Gale nudged him. They headed into their physics class silently walking side by side in long strides, neither paying attention as girls sighed at the sight of them.

* * *

Thom dreaded physics. He considered physics to be math disguised as science, but last year the diocese had decided to make it a requirement to graduate because apparently it looked really good to colleges to have four years of science opposed to just three. Thom walked in behind Gale and almost stopped in his tracks when he saw Delly Cartwright talking to the teacher, Ms. Trinket. Flashbacks of his dream came flooding into his mind, from her breathy pants, to the sway of her hips, to how her hair felt as he dragged his fingers through the curls. But he forced himself to keep walking to his desk. By the time he looked up, Delly was gone and Ms. Trinket was looking through some papers on her desk. She found one slip and seemed distraught. She looked up and saw Thom watching her.

"Oh, Thom! Do you think you could run after Delly and give her this form? She should be on her way to the office to turn in the travel permission slips, but I just found Glimmer's. Please." Oh yeah, Thom forgot Ms. Trinket was the cheerleading sponsor.

Thom almost wanted to ask for extra credit for doing her this favor, but he knew that would just earn him a lecture on manners. He stood up, grabbed the piece of paper, and headed out the door, making his way to the office. He tried to convince himself that this is no big deal - he was just going to hand a piece of paper to Delly. She would probably thank him profusely (because it was Delly) and then he would walk back to class.

But these thoughts are stopped when he saw Delly stalled in the middle of the hallway speaking to Drake Stephens. As Thom got closer he could tell that Delly kept trying to walk around Drake, but Drake kept stopping her with his hand. Watching Drake place his hand on Delly's stomach made Thom's blood boil. He couldn't stand the prick. He was a senior like Thom, but he was one of those guys who stopped growing after he hit 5'5 which made him pissed at the world for being short. He took it out on everyone else by being a major jackass.

This was probably one of the few times that Thom wished Delly weren't so nice, because she probably could have easily brushed past Drake but she didn't seem like she could fully commit to doing it. Thom hated Drake and this just fueled the fire. It was time for him to step up.

"Hey Stephens" Both Drake and Delly looked at him and Thom didn't miss the grateful look in Delly's eyes.

"I guess you're someone who takes 'pick on someone your own size' pretty literally." Drake scowled at him. Thom knew it was a low blow, to go after his height, but that' was what he got for messing with Delly. Thom approached them and Drake stepped back from Delly.

"Of course not that it matters, because we both know Delly could kick your ass, and more importantly that I can kick your ass." Delly looked a little bit in awe of Thom.

"Why don't you just get to class before you embarrass yourself." Drake's face was so red, but he heeded the words and moved his ass on down the hall. Thom was left alone with Delly. Right where he didn't want to be.

"Thank you" Thom looked down at Delly and she was looking right at him, her hazel eyes shining.

"It's no problem. Sorry he was a dick," he said. She nodded, not once taking her eyes off of Thom. This was getting weird.

"So, Ms. Trinket wanted me to give you one other form to give to the office." He held the form out to her and she looked down at it in something of a daze. She seemed to snap out of it though, taking the form and adding it to the ones in her hands.

She turned her smile on to Thom. "Great. Thank you."

He started to back up. "Well I guess I should-"

"Will you walk with me?" she asked quickly. He paused - surely he heard her wrong.

"What?" he asked

"Will you walk with me to the office?" she repeated and placed her hand lightly on his arm. Thom nodded dumbly, unsure of how to respond. Of course he would walk with Delly. He would probably do anything she asked him to. Especially if she asked him to do something while her hand was on any part of his anatomy, especially his-

Thom shook his head in an attempt to get his mind out of the gutter. He and Delly walked slowly and silently towards the office. He should say something. Right?

"These forms important or what?" he asked and then mentally slapped himself. Couldn't he have come up with something better than that? But Delly just kept smiling and shook her head.

"Nah, just that the cheerleaders have permission to ride the school bus to the away basketball game this weekend." She angled her body slightly towards him and asked, "Are you going?"

Thom was a little dumbfounded. Was this the beginning a conversation with _Delly Cartwright_?

"Uh yeah, I promised Gale I'd drive his friend Katniss to see him. I'll probably drag Bristel along with us," he answered as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Good!" She gave a little clap. Jesus, she was a perfect cheerleader.

"At away games we can use all the support we can get. " She flashed her perfect smile at him one more time before they reached the office door.

"Okay, well here we are. I'll see you-" Thom was cut off before he could finish his awkward goodbye

"Wait! Why don't you stay here, and then you can walk me to my class. You know in case Drake comes back. I'm gonna be late enough as it is I don't want any more harassments." She blushed as she waited for his response.

"Uh well, when you put it like that then okay." Thom said and Delly smiled and flounced, lifting her uniform skirt a little and giving Thom a little extra view of her thighs as she entered the office, forms in hand. Thom slumped against the wall trying to will his impending arousal away.

Sure, Delly Cartwright had spoken to him in a friendly manner, but when was she not friendly? This didn't matter. He just couldn't get his dream out of his head. That slice of thigh he had seen gave way to remembering what was the most realistic sex dream he had ever had. He swore he could see the marks on her legs where he had gripped her tightly as he thrust in and-

The office door swung open and Delly strode out.

"Shall we?" she asked. Thom jumped and arranged his pants as discreetly as he could. He made a motion for her to lead the way since he had no idea what class she was heading to. Plus he was hoping it would give some time to cool down without her noticing.

However he had forgotten that walking behind Delly Cartwright was never a good idea. His eyes went straight to where her khaki skirt fell around her thighs. He inwardly chastised himself before he dropped his eyes to the ground and willed them to stay there. They walked in silence until she stopped at a door that Thom recognized as the Spanish classroom.

"Thank you. Really, thank you," she said in the sincerest voice Thom was sure he had ever heard.

"It's no problem." Thom returned with what he hoped was similar sincerity.

"Well, if I don't see you around here I'll definitely see you at the game this weekend right?" she asked. She was practically leaning forward, her curiosity earnest.

"Definitely." Thom shot her one last smile, which she returned before he turned around and headed back to physics.

* * *

The week passed by rather uneventfully. Friday rolled around and at the end of the school day, Thom felt a hand clap him on his back. He half-turned to find Gale next to him. Gale fell into step next to him and they exited the building, Thom shielding his eyes from the sun.

"So you picking up Catnip tonight, right?" Gale asked.

"Yup. At five so we can make the drive to your damn game," Thom replied with an easy smile at his friend.

"Hey, this is the first game of the playoffs. I need my good luck charm there," Gale said with a raise of his eyebrows. Thom rolled his eyes.

"I know, but why do I have to bring Katniss?" Thom said in a serious tone before ticking one side of his mouth up into a smirk. Gale just shoved him and they both walked to the parking lot.

Thom swung by the middle school to pick up his siblings and when they got home he had just enough time to change out of his uniform and scarf down a bowl of cereal for dinner before he had to begin the drive to the outskirts of town to pick up Katniss. She technically lived outside of the city limits, whereas Gale lived just within them. She went to the local public school, although Thom knew that her sister, Primrose, was waiting to hear from the scholarship committee of his school to see if she would be accepted for the next year. When he pulled up to Katniss's driveway he saw her standing there in blue jeans and a white shirt with blue trim around the edges. This was Katniss's version of wearing team colors to support Gale. However, when she approached he saw that her hair was straightened with the exception of two pieces up front that were braided away from either side of her face.

"Woah, someone got all dolled up. Is that makeup I see?" Thom teased. Katniss shot him a glare that could turn someone to stone.

"When Prim gets bored she likes to experiment with hair and makeup. _My_ hair and makeup specifically. She promised me this wasn't too much," Katniss said, worry lacing her voice.

"No, you look great. I'm sure Gale will appreciate it," Thom said, raising his eyebrows only to be met with a disgusted look. Gale had a not-so-secret crush on Katniss that she was either completely unaware of or really talented at blowing off any insinuations that he might be interested in more than friendship. Thom had many a talk with Gale trying to warm him up to the idea that maybe he and Katniss were better off as friends because Thom knew that she didn't feel that way at all.

The drive to the game took about an hour and a half. Katniss regaled Thom with stories about when Prim decided to experiment with bumpits on Katniss one evening.

"She kept trying to take pictures, and eventually I had to pretend to break her camera. She didn't speak to me for the rest of the weekend, but I returned it in tip top condition Monday morning," she explained. Thom threw his head back in laughter.

"I can see why, I would pay money to see you with a bump-it." Halfway there, Katniss decided to look through his CD collection before Thom could stop her. His CDs were a secret, but she found them and then it was her turn to laugh.

"You have all three of Ke$ha's CDs. That is _not_ okay," she laughed.

They pulled into the parking lot. It was packed and it took them a good ten minutes to find a parking spot. When they walked into the gym Thom could feel Katniss shrinking back so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and guided her to the bleachers. He found Bristel standing next to Madge Undersee and Peeta Mellark, who were both juniors. Bristel and Madge immediately waved to Thom and Katniss. Madge was a sweet but quiet girl who had found herself a sports watching buddy in Katniss the first time Thom brought her to a game. Katniss and Thom situated themselves next to Madge and Bristel, Thom making sure that Katniss was between he and Bristel so she wouldn't be uncomfortable on the end of their little group. Thom made small talk with Bristel as they cheered on Gale while the teams warmed up.

Considering that this was the first playoff game there was quite the buzz in the air, and people began to talk louder and louder. Soon enough the starting lineups were announced and the ball tipped off. Thom tried his best to pay attention, although sports were never his thing. The game was close although his school managed to always stay in the lead, even by just one basket. Gale was playing really well, and Thom knew that Gale needed this if he was going to get a basketball scholarship. Katniss would let out a whoop every now and then when Gale made a basket or was able to get the ball back. She groaned when he fouled and out of the corner of his eye Thom saw that somehow Peeta Mellark was now standing next to her. He watched Peeta lean in to say something to her and Thom saw Katniss's cheeks turn pink. He grinned to himself. He leaned forward to make eye contact with Bristel and he saw her waggle her eyebrows at him.

He chuckled quietly and turned his attention to the sidelines where the cheerleaders were performing silly chants that were supposedly bolstering school spirit and helping the team win when who caught his eye but Delly fucking Cartwright. Her hair was in a high ponytail that swung with each step. Thom had no idea how a Catholic school allowed the cheerleaders to wear such short skirts and tight tops. It was bad enough when he just saw them, but suddenly Delly was being hoisted in the air with her right leg raised, and Thom got a sneak peek of her bloomers. It technically wasn't anything you wouldn't see at a pool in the summer, but it felt naughty like it was something he shouldn't be looking at. And then Delly was being tossed into the air and Thom wasn't just getting a peek, but a full show. It was almost voyeuristic.

He looked around the stands and saw guys elbowing each other and suddenly felt a flash of anger. He wasn't sure if he was angry at them for looking, or at himself for behaving like some male Neanderthal who couldn't keep his eyes off a girl's ass. However, soon enough his eyes found Delly and he almost fell off his spot on the bleachers when he saw her eyes were boring into his. She was smiling softly while mouthing the cheers. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her, though he certainly tried. Her eyes never left his either and her smile just grew wider while his jaw became more slack.

He had seen _Bring It On_. He knew what cheer sex was and he was having it right now. With Delly Cartwright.

His brain tried to communicate to his penis that he was in a gymnasium with probably hundreds of people and now was not the time to get hard, but the blood moving away from his brain to his dick was making that thought process move very slow. Thom tore his eyes away and turned to look at Katniss who was laughing at something Peeta was saying. Their heads were close together and Peeta was pointing at something across the gym. Thom tried to focus on his breathing. When he looked back over at the cheerleaders they were in some sort of huddle so Thom decided that whatever moment he had just had with Delly was gone and in the past. Thankfully soon enough it was halftime and he ran to the concession stand to grab drinks for himself and Bristel. He would have offered to buy something for Katniss and Madge, but Madge already had a soda in hand and Peeta was a few places ahead of him in line with Katniss next to him. He suddenly felt a hand rest on his upper arm and when he twisted his head to the right he had to look down to make eye contact.

Delly.

She smiled at him and he couldn't help but return it, the blood returning to his groin when he remembered the look in her hazel eyes as she cheered.

"Hey, Thom," she said lightly.

"Hey Delly. What's up?" Thom returned in what he hoped was a cool and carefree manner.

"Just cheering," she said with a grin and a giggle. "I was wondering though, are you going anywhere after the game or were you going just straight home?" Thom's throat felt dry as he tried to swallow. Was she asking him to do something after the game? What should he say? That he'll do anything she wants him to?

"Um, I have to take Katniss home, and then I was gonna just go home probably," he said. Damn that didn't sound nearly as cool as wanted. She nodded and suddenly looked shy. She bit her lip.

"Well, I was wondering if maybe you could drive me home. I just cannot be on that bus for another hour and a half. Everyone's so rowdy after games, and they're probably gonna stop for food, and I just…" she trailed off and her cheeks looked pinker than usual. Thom placed his hand on the inside of her wrist. She looked up at him, her eyes shining.

"Yeah, that's fine. Katniss lives kind of far out, but if you don't mind that's no problem."

"That would be perfect! Thank you!" Before she could stop herself she flung her arms around his neck and he could feel her place all her body weight into him as her feet lifted off the ground. Thom hesitantly wrapped his arms around her back before placing her back down on the ground. They both then seemed aware of their surroundings, as it was Thom's turn at the concession stand. Delly backed away with a small wave and a big smile as he placed his drink order.

* * *

The game ended with a victory for their team and no more instances of Cheer Sex for Thom. Gale had been a star the entire game. The crowd rushed the gym floor when the buzzer rang. Gale pulled Katniss into a sweaty embrace before she pried herself away laughing. Thom saw Gale's smile falter when she turned back to Peeta but he was soon bombarded by other fans so Katniss and Peeta got lost in the crowd. Thom reached forward and shook Gale's hand before his eyes landed on Delly who was standing off at the side of the gym. He felt a tug on his sleeve and he turned to see Katniss and Peeta. Katniss's face was red and Peeta was just staring at her.

"Um, Thom, you don't have to take me home. Peeta said that he could do it. He lives closer to me anyway. I don't want to be a burden," Katniss said so quietly Thom had to lean in to listen. Thom had to fight his laughter. Oh yes her reasoning is that she just didn't want to be a _burden _to him, not that she wanted to make out with Peeta in his car until the last possible minute of her curfew.

"You're not a burden, but if that's what you want to do that's fine," he said. Katniss smiled at him and he looked over at Peeta.

"You take care of her okay? Hawthorne will kick your ass if she doesn't get home safely. And then he'll kick my ass." Peeta just nodded, only looking away from Katniss to briefly reassure Thom with his eyes that this was okay. Thom started to walk away from them and towards Delly. She stood against the wall holding a small duffel bag.

"Where's Katniss?" she asked as he approached.

"Uh, Peeta's actually going to take her home," he replied. Delly just threw her head back in laughter.

"Oh my goodness, that is his dream come true. He's had such a crush on Gale's friend since the first time he saw her," she said, her voice lilting. Thom just cocked his head at the admission and they fell into step while moving towards the parking lot.

"Thanks for driving me. I just get such bad headaches on the bus," she added.

"It's really no problem," Thom insisted. She gave him another brilliant smile as they walked in silence. When they reached his car, he wondered if he should be embarrassed at his old, used Camry, but Delly didn't say anything as she opened the door and hopped into the car. She looked at his CDs that Katniss had left scattered.

"Oh, I love Ke$ha! I know she's trashy, but if you try to say her stuff isn't catchy you're a liar," she explained. Thom looked at her in amazement.

"Exactly! Katniss was making fun of me, but Ke$ha makes a road trip go by so much faster," Thom said. Delly nodded.

"Although hopefully not too fast," she said while making eye contact with Thom. He gulped. They were having cheer sex right in his frontseat. Thom finally started his car and they both burst into laughter as lyrics about a gold trans-am filled the air.

The drive back went by quickly. They sang along to songs and chatted about the game and the basketball team's chances in the next round. They laughed over how Peeta materialized by Katniss and how taken she was by him. When Delly finally directed him onto her street, he realized their time was up. He pulled into the driveway of her house which to his eyes was practically a mansion and she looked to him with a sad smile.

"Thanks for the ride," she said softly.

"It really was no problem," he replied. She opened the passenger side door and stepped out. He watched as she walked to her door. He turned his gaze away and took a few deep breaths. To say he was scared when a knocking came at his window less than a minute later would be an understatement. He turned and saw Delly laughing at him. He rolled down his window.

"Hey sorry, I left my bag," she explained at her sudden reappearance. Thom leaned down and grabbed her duffel and passed it through the window. She took it and dropped it to the ground before she pressed her lips to his. It took him a moment to properly respond to the kiss, but soon her arms were wrapped around his neck across the barrier of his car door. His hands slid up to cup her face. After a heated couple of minutes they pulled apart.

"I'll see you Monday," Delly murmured as she took one last look at him before picking up her bag and heading to her front door. Thom knew he needed to get home fast before he did something stupid like get out of the car.

That night, Thom dreamed about Delly in her cheerleading uniform unbuckling her seatbelt and leaning over from the passenger seat to wrap her lips around his cock.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
